Una Segunda Oportunidad
by BlueSpring-JeagerJaques
Summary: Con el regreso de Mimi a Odaiba, la cena Navideña tendrá un sabor más... Picante. Porque preparar una cena perfecta tiene su precio y más cuando te declara la guerra Yamato Ishida. /Regalo para Damae, por el intercambio de regalos del foro Proyecto 1-8/


**¡Muchas felicidades a todos los lectores de este hermoso fandom! Primero que nada, quiero dar gracias al foro Proyecto 1-8 por hacer esta actividad, de verdad me resultó muy divertida y encantadora la iniciativa para conocernos entre todos y pasar un buen rato escribiendo a personas que, en su mayoría, no nos conocemos :D**

**Esta historia está dedicada para Damae! Lamento no habértela dejado para el 25, pero me surgieron unos asuntos de por medio (entre ellos mi cumpleaños xD) :DDD Espero que hayas pasado una muy buena Navidad, te deseo todo lo mejor, en especial con este año nuevo que iniciaremos en contados días! Espero que te haya gustado esta historia, porque lo hice muy a mi estilo, pues no te conozco y no sé muy bien si llegué a cumplir con tus expectativas al respecto, pero cuando leí la propuesta que habías hecho, me copó tanto que tenía que escribírtelo :D**

**Y bueno, para todos los amantes del MiMato, espero que esta obra les guste y les dejo muy buenos deseos Navideños y un muy próspero 2015 :3**

…

Observó por un momento la pantalla de su teléfono, apreciando el segundo en que su voz se apagó y todo sonido proveniente del aparato se hizo nulo con ella. Acababa de culminar aquellas "pequeñas vacaciones navideñas" de la manera menos grácil posible. ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos se volcaron hacia el pequeño tocador cercano a ella, mostrándole con son de burla la fotografía enmarcada, reposando sobre su lomo. Ocho rostros sonrientes y radiantes plasmados tras el vidrio, la observaban con cinismo. Dirigió sus pies hasta ella y tomó el marco entre las manos, dispuesta a ponerla boca abajo y hacer de cuenta que no le afectaba en absoluto ver cuán feliz se veían todos; sin embargo, sus orbes castaños fueron acariciando lentamente cada figura en el recuerdo, deteniéndose en la imagen de su propia persona a la edad de diecisiete años, abrazando a sus dos mejores amigas. Se veía tan plena al lado de aquellas ocho personas, de las cuales, cuatro fue con quien había culminado sus estudios de preparatoria. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios al darse cuenta que aquella fotografía enseñaba también el culmino de lo que ellos llegaron a significar en ese entonces.

Fugazmente, se encontró con un par de orbes azules, con una mirada profunda y penetrante que lo caracterizaba desde que lo conoció teniendo apenas diez años. Tragó saliva al recordarlo a él y a las palabras hirientes que le había dedicado apenas un momento atrás.

Era suficiente, se dijo mentalmente y con valor, depositó la fotografía de regreso al mueble, centrando su atención sobre la ventana que respaldaba a la cómoda. Corrió la cortina que le impedía ver más allá del color dorado que la tela enseñaba y se encontró con el cielo oscuro, de donde caían un millar de motas blancas con un apuro indiferente, impregnándose por todo en donde se estrellasen. Su reflejo tomó protagonismo sobre el lienzo oscuro del paisaje. Se observó detenidamente y muy pocas cosas habían cambiado desde el tiempo en que aquella foto se había tomado.

El cabello lo traía un poco más corto y con sus características ondas levantándose en las puntas, enmarcando su ovalado rostro juvenil pero con la madurez que su cuerpo de treinta años le permitía alardear, al igual que las curvas que con el tiempo fueron desarrollándose para su satisfacción. Sonrió ligeramente al encontrarse pensando en esas niñadas.

Volvió a mirar la foto reposando sobre el mueble. Muchas preguntas se lanzaron contra ella, cuestionamientos de "qué hubiera pasado si…" que eran inútiles ya. Como, _"¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiese marchado de Odaiba cuando terminé la preparatoria?"_ o _"¿Qué hubiera pasado si todo prevalecía como antes?"_ Pero lo qué más la hacía cuestionarse era _"¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellos no me hubiesen olvidado?"_ ¿Todo sería diferente? Eso era obvio, pero ¿era lo que realmente quería?

No sabía cómo responderse esas preguntas y era la primera vez que se cuestionaba tales cosas, porque cuando recibió la carta de invitación para reunir al grupo de "chicos inseparables" de antaño, por cortesía de Sora, no pensó en tales detalles más que en lo feliz que era junto a ellos y que deseaba reencontrarse tras trece años de estar distanciados por miles y miles de kilómetros. Pero cuando todo dejó de ser ilusiones para volverse real, se dio cuenta que no todo era como creía, que no todo se encontraba enmarcado en aquella pequeña fotografía de años atrás. Ni que alguno era como solía ser, incluyéndose a sí misma.

…

_Conforme iba bajando por las escaleras mecánicas que daba a la plataforma del aeropuerto, buscaba rostros conocidos que le dijera que estaba siendo esperada y así fue. Grandes sonrisas y algunos ojos llorosos de la emoción la recibieron. Mimi sonrió ampliamente al reconocer a Sora, Tai, Hikari, y Takeru, sus queridos amigos de la infancia, esperando por ella con carteles que decía su nombre junto con un "Bienvenida a casa". Su emoción sólo aumentó al darse cuenta que el mayor entre los Yagami cargaba en sus brazos a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño rojizo, mirando curiosa a lo que sus mayores llamaba tanto la atención._

_La recibieron con tanto cariño, como aquel con el que no pudieron expresar a causa de la distancia. Se tomaron el tiempo para abrazarse con fuerza a Mimi, besarla y hasta echar unas lágrimas de emoción, iniciado por ella, claro. Para cuando la conmoción cesó un poco más, la atención de la castaña se fue a la niña de cinco años, Yue Yagami, la pequeña hija de Tai y Sora. Y en cuanto la presentación fue hecha, Mimi pudo comprobar que la niña no sólo poseía rasgos físicos de sus progenitores…_

― _¿Eres de la mis papás hablaron todo este tiempo? ¿De verdad vienes de América? ¿Cómo es allá? ¿Te gusta jugar? Adoro el fútbol, pero mi abuela dice que debo jugar con muñecas y yo no quiero._

― _Yue, cariño, te lo dije. Puedes jugar lo que tú quieras. –Respondió Sora peinando el cabello de su hija, una vez que todos estuvieron dentro de la camioneta de Tai._

― _Así es, Yue. Vengo de América y es muy bonito allá, aunque en realidad antes vivía aquí. Era compañera de tus padres._

_Yue, que se sentaba sobre el regazo de su madre en la parte trasera del vehículo, junto a Hikari y Mimi, volteó a ver a esta última nuevamente, curiosa por saciar las tantas preguntas que se le venían a la mente._

― _¿Y por qué te fuiste? –Preguntó entonces. -¿Es más bonito allá que aquí?_

_Mimi la observó un momento, procesando la pregunta de la pequeña, que a pesar de la inocencia de la niña, era una que se la venía haciendo al abordar el avión con destino a Odaiba._

― _La tía Mimi se fue porque quiso ir a estudiar allá. –Respondió Hikari que se encontraba del otro lado de Sora. Yue siguió con sus preguntas todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron a la casa de Joe, en donde estaban preparando una cena de bienvenida a la Tachikawa, junto a Koushiro y Akane, la esposa del Kido._

_Mimi quedó boquiabierta al ver cuanta dedicación habían puesto en preparar aquella celebración, pues cada detalle estaba bien cuidado, desde los adornos hasta los deliciosos platillos dispuestos sobre la mesa larga. La nieve había impedido disfrutar del bello patio trasero que poseía la casa Kido, pero de todas maneras, una cena junto a la chimenea en compañía de aquellas personas era aún más emocionante._

_Todos fueron situándose a la mesa, empezando por Yue y Kyo, el hijo de Jou y Akane. Takeru se adelantó a Hikari y corrió una silla para ésta, recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa de la Yagami, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mimi. Sonrió pícaramente._

― _Entonces… ¿Hay fecha para la boda, Hikari? –Tanto la mencionada como Tk la miraron con el rostro un tanto sonrojado._

― _No pongan esa cara, ya todos saben que están saliendo y viviendo juntos. –Dijo ahora Sora divertida, siguiéndole el juego a su amiga._

― _Aun no le he dado mi bendición, -inició Tai de mala gana. –no creas que puedes proclamarte algo de Hikari, por más que vivas con ella. –A cambio, recibió un pequeño codazo por parte de su esposa. -¿Qué? Debemos seguir la tradición, ¿no?_

─ _N…No sé de qué estás hablando… -Dijo Kari en apuros. -¿Qué hay contigo, Mimi? –Todos centraron su atención en la mencionada. –Con la última foto que nos has enviado, ese chico, Michael…_

─ _De hecho, ya nos comprometimos. –Soltó Mimi con una pequeña sonrisa, ocultando sus manos bajo la mesa. -Aún no hay fecha, aunque espero que sea pronto. Pero no me cambien de tema, vamos Takeru, ¿aún no le has propuesto matrimonio? –Y la atención fue devuelta a la joven pareja._

― _Eeh… ¿No ha llamado mi hermano? –Takeru no tuvo mejor coartada que desviar la atención con aquella pregunta dirigida a quien quiera que supiese responderle y por ende, salvarlos de aquella incómoda situación._

_Mimi lo miró y entonces se dio cuenta que en verdad faltaba Matt en la mesa. Fue una tonta al no fijarse en ese detalle. En seguida, oyó la voz de Joe._

― _Llamó un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran. –Inició. –Dijo que se retrasaría debido a que surgió un imprevisto en la oficina y debía resolverlo antes de salir._

_La castaña encontró una reacción unánime en las demás personas, como si no les sorprendiese aquella tardanza en el rubio de ojos azules. Se cruzó de brazos un tanto decepcionada y molesta con el Ishida. No todos los días vuelves a reencontrarte con una amiga de hace trece años, aunque en defensa de Matt, no sabía si éste la consideraba como algo así. Siempre se había comportado de una manera tan ajena a todo y eso la incluía enormemente._

_Iniciaron la cena sin Yamato, probando de la deliciosa cena que fue preparada por Joe y su esposa. Un momento después, llegó la novia de Koshiro, una hermosa estudiante universitaria de veinticinco años que iba en cuarto año de derecho. Parecía conocer a todo el mundo incluso a Mimi._

―_Por supuesto, si Koshiro siempre me mencionaba a todos sus amigos de la infancia. ¿Cómo no reconocer a la famosa Mimi Tachikawa? –Había dicho una vez las presentaciones fueron hechas, entonces continuaron comiendo, hablando y recordando anécdotas de cuando aún tenían diez años y de todos los problemas que se les venía encima por seguir al líder nato de Taichi._

_Cuando Akane se puso de pie para ir a buscar el delicioso pastel de fresa y Joe comenzaba a retirar los platos vacíos de sus invitados, toda la conversación giraba en torno a las cenas navideñas pasadas, recordando cada vergonzoso momento o alguna escena en particular que sea digna de comentar._

―…_Lo juro. Desde esa Navidad, nunca volví a comprar el pastel de fruta de la Señora Fukushima. –Y un sonoro coro de carcajadas se levantaba, también gracias al alcohol que iba rondando._

― _Ahora podremos disfrutar una Navidad estando todos juntos. –Fue Hikari la que tomó la palabra mirando a los demás._

― _¡Así es! Finalmente, después de trece años, ¿no es increíble?_

― _Claro que sí, pero al ser la hija pródiga, me toca organizar la cena. –Dijo Mimi guiñándoles el ojo._

― _Desde que hemos empezado a celebrar la Navidad todos juntos, lo hemos organizado de tal manera que cada persona tenga un deber qué cumplir, -iba diciendo Joe mientras colocaba los platillos de porcelana para que Akane sirva el pastel. –así nadie tiene excusas para faltar._

― _Suena genial. Qué nostalgia, Sempai, aún sigues siendo el padre del grupo. –Comentó Mimi a lo que Joe rio divertido. –Y bien, me anoto para preparar la cena. –Elevó su mano con entusiasmo. Todos miraron a Joe a lo que éster se rascó un poco la nuca._

― _Lo lamento, Mimi. Pero ya tenemos quien preparará la cena._

― _¿Quién?_

― _Mi hermano. –Respondió ahora Takeru. –Aunque puedes prepararlo con él, no tendrá problema._

_Mimi enarcó una ceja en respuesta a aquella propuesta. ¡¿Acaso era una broma?! Si había algo que en verdad sabía, era que no se pasó diez años de su vida estudiando todo sobre gastronomía en todos los niveles y situaciones, como para compartir su trono. No, señor. Ella era una cheff reconocida a nivel mundial y si había algo que Mimi no haría ni muerta, era dejar que otro pisase su mismo territorio._

― _Perdoname, Tk. –Inició Mimi. –Sé que es tu hermano y que lo quieres mucho, pero no me veo trabajando con una persona que llega tarde a una cena. ¿Cómo se le daría siquiera la responsabilidad de…?_

― _¿De qué? –Una nueva voz se unió a la reunión. Todas las miradas que estaban centradas en Mimi, se volcaron hacia el pasillo que daba a la puerta de entrada._

_Recostado contra la pared, con el saco doblado en el brazo, la camisa fuera de los pantalones con los primeros botones a medio prender, se encontraba Yamato Ishida, observándola con el ceño fruncido. Mimi no pudo evitar disimular la sensación que le causó verlo allí parado, mostrando aquel aire de chico malo, despreocupado y rebelde que recordaba de hace tiempo… Claro que, quitando el hecho de que ya no tenía diecisiete años y agregando que los trece años sin verlo lo habían cambiado para bien en "todo" sentido, era normal que el enojo inicial se redujese._

― _¡Hermano! ¡Al fin llegas! –Tk fue a saludarlo, aunque Yamato no apartaba sus ojos de Mimi, como si la estuviese estudiando en silencio, como un animal estudiaba el siguiente movimiento que ejercería sobre su presa._

_Aquella mirada ya le decía que no todo sería color de rosa para su Navidad, pero ella era Mimi Tachikawa y ella no se doblegaba ante nadie. Si Yamato quería hacerse el difícil, pues ella no pensaba rogárselo. Esa cena sería suya._

…

_Suspiró por décima vez en lo que iban esos cuarenta y cinco minutos sentada en la recepción del bufete de abogados donde Yamato trabajaba. ¿Que hacía allí? Pues viendo que no logró su cometido con respecto a tomar total participación en la cena navideña, no tuvo otra opción mas que resignarse a unir fuerzas con el "Señor Seriedad". Y allí estaba, esperando porque Matt tuviese la delicadeza de recibirla en su oficina para hablar de la cena como corresponde. Faltaban dos días para Noche Buena, poco tiempo, muy poco en realidad, como para servir algo inolvidable como ella anhelaba, aunque seguiría siendo una noche magnífica, o eso esperaba._

― _Señorita Tachikawa -oyó la voz de la recepcionista de Yamato. Ella volteó a verla. -el señor Ishida la recibirá en este momento. -asintió para ponerse de pie y dirigirse al pasillo que le habia indicado la mujer con un gesto de la mano._

_Leyó el nombre de Matt en la puerta y la golpeó con cierta impaciencia, la misma que venía trayendo encima. Al recibir la voz del rubio desde dentro de la habitación, invitandola a pasar, abrió la puerta, encontrándolo sentado tras su escritorio, firmando algunos documentos sin elevar la atención hacia ella. En definitiva, era una imagen totalmente diferente al que dio la anterior noche. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su rostro con cierta rebeldía, pero su vestir mostraba tanta madurez en su persona que no pudo evitar mirarlo como una tonta. Siempre la hacían sucumbir los uniformes._

― _¿Te quedarás allí plantada o piensas pasar? No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en tus indecisiones._

_Aquellas palabras fueron lo suficientemente punzantes como para que toda belleza que pudiese encontrar en el atractivo hombre, se esfumara. Frunció los labios con rudeza y con fuerza cerró la puerta tras de ella, avanzando hasta el Ishida con zancadas bien marcadas._

_El hombre no había levantado su vista desde que ella se presentó a su oficina, pero cuando vio cómo la pequeña y fina palma de la mano de Mimi interceptó contra su escritorio, le dedicó una mirada de impaciencia. Ella no hizo más que enseñarle, por medio de sus ojos, el papel que había puesto sobre la mesa con poca delicadeza._

_Dejó de escribir para tomar el papel entre sus manos y darle una lectura rápida._

― _¿Qué se supone que es esto?_

― _La lista de menús que me molesté en preparar para Noche Buena. No te preocupes, no te quitaré nada más que dos minutos de tu "precioso tiempo". Sólo quiero que elijas algún platillo que…_

― _No. –Respondió él volviéndole a tirar el papel hacia ella. Mimi tragó aire porque estaba a punto de lanzar gritos en contra suya y no podía darle el gusto al dejar que vea cómo la hacía enloquecer._

― _No ¿qué? –repitió arrastrando las palabras con rabia._

― _No me gusta alguno de la lista. Todo se resume en pavo. –Ella estaba a punto de protestar para lo que él añadió. –Es una cena navideña, no un banquete para la Reina Isabel._

― _¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Acaso sólo quieres sushi para cenar?_

― _Lo que planteas es demasiado para una cena. –Reiteró molesto, poniéndose de pié. Ella no se recogió ante él, mantuvo su compostura._

― _¡Es Navidad! Son platillos tradicionales, Yamato._

― _Tradicional de América. No de aquí. –Mimi se cruzó de brazos iracunda. –Si quisiéramos comer de la gastronomía americana, a la vuelta de la esquina hay un Kentucky Fried Chicken._

_Suficiente, se dijo ella. No iba a tolerar que siguiese menospreciándola como lo estaba haciendo. ¡Ella era la conocedora sobre gastronomía! ¿Qué sabía él?_

― _¿Y cuál era tu idea para la cena, eh?_

― _Kinki. Como todos los años. No es un gasto excesivo como el que tú quieres imponer, comprando pavo. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta tan sólo una pata? Recuerda donde estás ahora, Mimi._

― _¡Yo compraré los ingredientes si lo que te preocupa es el dinero!_

― _No se trata sólo del dinero. La preparación del pavo lleva mucho tiempo, Mimi._

― _Oh, por supuesto. –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica que Yamato no pasó por alto. –Para ti es más importante el bendito tiempo empleado para esto –dijo extendiendo las manos, refiriéndose a su trabajo- qué tus amigos, ¿no? _

_Ishida tensó los hombros pero le enseñó una sonrisa seca, para comenzar a mover los pies fuera de su escritorio. Ella no vaciló en lo absoluto, ni cuando lo perdió de vista, ya que éste rodeó su escritorio. Ella creyó que el hombre iría hasta la puerta y le exigiría que se marchara, pero ella pelearía, claro está, tenía las defensas en alto… O eso creía._

― _Mira quién viene a hablarme de amigos… -Mimi trató de disimular el respingo que le provocó sentir el cuerpo de Matt tras del de ella, con tan poca distancia que separase los labios del hombre de su nuca. Tragó saliva dificultosamente, pues a diferencia de ella, Matt se mostraba impasible, aunque el susurro con el que le hablaba se podía sentir lo molesto que estaba. –la persona que nos dio la espalda y ahora, después de trece años regresa cómo si nada._

― _Yamato, yo no… -Mimi se giró para enfrentarlo pero fue una muy mala decisión, ya que la cercanía de ambos era altamente peligrosa. Ambos se debatían a mirarse a los ojos, aunque estaba claro que los orbes azules del hombre bajaron hasta los labios de ella, erizándole la piel a Mimi._

― _Tu no, ¿Qué?_

― _No les di la espalda. –Dijo poniendo toda la fuerza que pudo en su voz para que esta no se quebrara en el camino. –Y si regresé es porque son importantes para mí. Incluso tú. –Lo vio sonreír de costado, con una altanería que revelaba un canino juguetón en aquella sonrisa perfecta. –Y es por esa misma razón que sigo aquí, dispuesta a darles la mejor cena Navideña que hayan vivido jamás y no me importa si tú decidas ayudarme o no. Puedo arreglármelas sola._

_Y con un empujón, lo alejó de ella para pasar junto a Matt y caminar con la dignidad que la caracterizaba. Aún no nació el hombre que la haría quedar como una tonta. Estaba por tomar la perilla de la puerta, cuando la voz del rubio la interrumpió._

― _¿En serio podrás sola? _

― _¿Quieres apostar? –Le retó ella sin voltearse a verlo._

― _Lastimosamente, no puedo. Mi cena depende de ello._

― _Entonces te sugiero que te presentes mañana en lo de tu hermano para comenzar a preparar las carnes. Tiene una cocina amplia y en su horno cabrá un pavo. Llevaré mis utensilios. –Sin esperar alguna otra respuesta, salió del despacho del Ishida, rumbo a la salida de aquel lugar._

_Aquel hombre, sí que sabía sacar lo peor de ella._

…

_Asomándose el inicio del 23 de diciembre, Mimi ya se encontraba en la amplia cocina que dispusieron para ella y su compañero, quien por supuesto, brillaba por su ausencia. Se echó hacia atrás un mechón castaño que le caía en la frente con molestia; estaba harta de la actitud de Yamato. Si él no mostraba interés en lo que respectaba aquella cena, pues ella no lo obligaría. Se remangó los brazos de la playera roja que traía encima y se hizo seguidamente una coleta alta para poder trabajar mejor._

_Miró a su alrededor y todo parecía listo para que ella empezara a realizar la magia con sus manos. Sonrió satisfecha. La cocina, de hecho, era el calmante contra todo stress que necesitaba en esos momentos. Dispuso su teléfono como la radio que la remontaría a "su escenario", y dando 'play' a su lista de reproducción favorita comenzó a colocar la cacerola más grande que contaba aquel lugar, preparando de tal forma, pueda cocinar las horas que requiera el animal._

_Llevó la carne bajo el fregadero y fue lavándolo con cuidado de no olvidarse ninguna parte importante; así mismo, comenzó a limpiar el interior de éste con el mismo esmero. Entonces lo fue secando y para cuando volvía con la sal y la pimienta en mano para pasárselo encima a la carne, sonó su música favorita, Domino de Jessie J._

_No se había dado cuenta que ya se encontraba tarareando la melodía para después, comenzar a mover levemente las cadera._

_Estaba tan metida en sus labores que no escuchó el timbre sonando o a Tk ir a abrir la puerta, y mucho menos podría darse cuenta del momento en que llegó Matt, ni en que él estaba recostado contra la pared mientras veía como ella bailaba en su lugar al compás de la música._

─ _Oh oh oh… We can do this all night, turn this club, skin tight… __Baby come on Oh oh oh_

― _Para ser tan amargada, no bailas tan mal._

_Mimi pegó un respingo gigantesco al oír la voz de Matt por sobre la música y casi echó los envases de la sal como la de pimienta. Se volteó a verlo con el rostro sonrojado y eso sólo fue en aumento cuando vislumbró la sonrisa retorcida que le dedicaba el rubio._

― _Maldita sea, Yamato. Casi me matas del susto. –Miró en otra dirección, intentando que el hombre no se regocijara con la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. –Creí que ya no vendrías, así que empecé sin ti._

― _Me he dado cuenta. –Dijo ya sin la gracia encima. –Hazte a un lado para que haga mi trabajo._

― _¿Tú trabajo? Acabas de llegar media hora tarde y ¿crees que tienes autoridad en este lugar? –Rio cínicamente. –Necesito preparar el aderezo que irá dentro del pavo, así que comienza a cortar las verduras._

― _¿Eres la jefa? –Preguntó sin un ápice de gracia, al tiempo en que dejaba sus cosas sobre el modular vecino._

_Mimi se acercó a él con el cuchillo y le entregó en sus manos, mientras una sonrisa autosuficiente se formó en sus labios._

― _Oh, cariño, puedes apostarlo. –Sin mas, Mimi se retiró hacia el refrigerador para ver si éste contaba con huevos. –En cuanto termines, corta la carne de allí. Yo batiré los huevos con las especias._

_Mimi fue hasta la mesada donde Takeru indicó que descansaban los platos y fuentes, así que de allí sacó un bol, el indicado para batir los huevos. Estando a mitad de la tarea, es interrumpida por Yamato._

─ _¿Cuántos huevos estás colocando?_

─ _Tres. ¿Por qué?_

─ _¿Ya has roto todos? –Mimi negó mostrándose hastiada por la interrupción. –Pon sólo dos. Tres es demasiado._

─ _Siempre he puesto tres, el aderezo sale bien compactado y…_

─ _Y con un excesivo sabor. Quizá allá les guste saborear el huevo más que la comida, pero aquí es distinto el paladar. Hazme caso. –Finalizó sus palabras para regresar a la tarea de cortar._

_Mimi observó el trabajo de Yamato y frunció el ceño. Por más que quisiera objetarle algo en su corte, el hombre sabía lo que estaba haciendo._

_Al terminar de cortar todo, Matt comenzó a verter las verduras, la carne y agregar mantequilla para untar mejor con el huevo que Mimi había batido hace un momento. La castaña lo observaba en silencio, mientras terminaba de exprimir las naranjas, pero su labor fue interrumpida momentáneamente al ver que Yamato estaba poniendo demasiada mantequilla._

─ _Ey, no te excedas con la mantequilla. –Él la miró con una ceja enarcada. –Puede que me haya ausentado muchos años aquí, pero sé que el exceso de mantequilla compite con el huevo y su sabor perjudicaría la mezcla. –Él dejó escapar un suspiro cansino y retiró la mantequilla. –Hazme caso. –Sonrió con satisfacción al habérsela devuelto._

─ _¿Te diviertes dando órdenes?_

─ _Es el mejor regalo de navidad. –Bromeó ella acercándose con el jugo, comenzando a derramar de apoco mientras Matt iba revolviendo todo con sus manos. Finalmente se conformó una masa muy pegajosa y dura._

─ _Agrega un poco más jugo. –Y así lo hizo ella, fue dándole pequeñas gotitas más. –Más, estás poniendo muy poco. –Matt seguía presionándola para que agregara más y en con un descuido, la jarra derramó casi todo su contenido. Ambos pegaron un grito de irritación ante el incidente. -¡Te dije que sólo un poco, no que derramases toda la jarra!_

─ _¡Lo hubiese hecho bien si no te tuviera encima de mí presionándome como lo estabas haciendo! –Matt fue derramando el exceso de jugo que traía encima la mezcla y volvió a amasar, logrando la uniformidad que buscaban._

─ _Listo. ¿Lo rellenarás tú? –Mimi asintió y Matt le tendió la fuente. Entonces trabajaron en silencio, pero pendientes del otro, esperando por saltar a criticarse entre ellos._

_Ambos poseían métodos distintos de cocina, eso era obvio, pero sumándolo con la poca tolerancia que se permitían entre ellos, aquella mañana fue avanzando tan lentamente y con incontables errores que cometían ambos._

_Fue llegando la noche y ellos aún no pudieron lograr untar el exterior del pavo con la mantequilla._

─ _Maldición, esta ave está que no termina. –Se quejó Mimi en voz alta, aunque dicho esto, lo lamentó enormemente, pues su querido compañero soltó un bufido de exasperación. -¿Qué?_

─ _Te lo dije, preparar un pavo lleva demasiado tiempo. –Soltó sin tacto. Mimi aspiró profundamente, diciéndose a sí misma que no podía añadir a su perfil ciudadano un homicidio._

─ _El pavo no es el problema… De haber hecho a mí manera, ya lo hubiésemos acabado hace una hora. –El pincel que traía en su mano se le resbaló, untando parte del piso con mantequilla. –Mierda…_

─ _Y de nuevo con "tú manera". Hoy no eres jefa de nadie así que vete haciéndote a la idea. Eres buena con la cocina occidental, pero ya no estás allá. Soy tradicionalista, sé lo que a la gente de aquí le gusta._

─ _Para tú información, soy especialista en gastronomía universal, sé qué tipo de platillo prefiere en cada rincón del planeta así que no necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer… -La chica se giró para meter el pavo en el horno cuando se dio cuenta que éste estaba apagado. La desesperación comenzó a calar en ella. –Dime que el horno tiene fallas con sus lucecitas y que de verdad está encendido._

_Matt dejó la preparación del kinki para verificar las palabras de la chica y la deprimente sorpresa fue que tenía razón: el horno no estaba encendido._

─ _¡Te pedí que encendieras el horno! –Vociferó molesta Mimi._

─ _No, tú ibas a hacerlo mientras yo empezaba a preparar el kinki. Apártate, lo encenderé. –Dijo él, abriéndose paso, claro que no se había fijado que esa parte del piso estaba untado con mantequilla y sus pies se resbalaron._

_En un intento por sostenerse, trató de sujetarse de la mesa pero en lugar de tomar a la mesa, tomó el brazo de Mimi y ella acabó por perder, de igual forma, el equilibrio. El pavo saldría volando contra el suelo, pero la Tachikawa lo arrimó por ella, llenándose la ropa y parte de la cara con la mantequilla que traía encima el ave._

_Postrados en el suelo, manchados con aderezo y mantequilla, sólo había una solución para aquella situación: culparse el uno al otro._

─ _¡Ya! ¡Fue suficiente! No soportaré un minuto más de tus comentarios poco agradables y que quieras controlar mi modo de cocinar. –La chica apoyó la bandeja del pavo sobre la mesada y se trató de limpiar la blusa, empastelándosela más._

─ _¡¿Yo quiero controlarte?! ¡Eres más terca que una mula! Sólo quieres hacer tu voluntad, pero ya no estás en Estados Unidos, aquí la Navidad no necesita de un pavo, somos felices con KFC.[1]_

─ _¡Pues perdóname si quería hacer algo diferente que estar formando una maldita fila por dos horas para pedir un condenado pollo frito! ¡Además, hubiésemos acabado si tú pusieras a tus amigos en primer lugar!_

― _¡¿Podrías dejar de ser molesta?! ¡Te expliqué por qué llegué tarde!_

― _¡Oh, claro! Tu trabajo, lo olvidaba. ¿Sabes? ¡Yo también tengo un trabajo extenuante pero decido ponerlos a ustedes en primer lugar!_

― _¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras! ¡Es más, nadie te pidió que regresaras! Estábamos mucho mejor sin ti aquí… -Mimi abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa desagradable que causaron esas palabras en ella. Yamato leyó aquella reacción en la muchacha y se mordió la lengua por haber sido tan brusco. –Mimi, yo…_

― _No, tienes razón. –Sonrió con cinismo mientras se limpiaba la salsa untada en su rostro con un trapo que encontro cerca a ella. –No tiene caso fingir más, Yamato. Sé lo que piensas y no te culpo. Dios, no puedo creer lo tonta que soy._

― _Escucha, yo no quise…_

― _¡No es cierto! –Gritó ella arrojandole el trapo con ira, haciéndolo vacilar. –Dices la verdad… No tuve que volver… Al principio creí que sólo fue un malentendido todo, que todo iba a mejorar, pero con el pasar de los días… -En su garganta se formó un nudo que le impidió seguir hablando. Sentía las lágrimas quemarle los ojos así que desvió la mirada al suelo. –Y…Yo… Ya no pertenezco aquí._

― _¡Espera, maldición, escúchame! –Matt trató de detenerla, pero Mimi estaba al borde del llanto, no iba a dejar que él la viera así, así que salió corriendo hasta estar fuera de aquel lugar, rogando porque algún taxi anduviese por allí._

_Para cuando Matt la alcanzó, ella estaba abordando el ansiado taxi que deseaba, para huir de él y de todo._

― _¿Para donde, Señorita? –Preguntó el chofer._

_Ella se cruzó de brazos con fuerza, abrazándose a sí misma para responder._

― _Al hotel Nikko Tokyo.[2]_

_Al llegar hasta su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue meterse al baño, deshacerse de toda la ropa sucia que traia encima y encender la ducha. Se metió bajo el agua y dejó que esta golpeara su cuerpo. Estuvo allí por un periodo de tiempo, el suficiente para llorar todo lo que traía adentro y decirse a sí misma que había sido la más ingenua de todas, creyéndose el cuento de que nada había cambiado, que todo seguiría como antes. Sí, como no._

_Cuando salió de allí, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó su teléfono y marcó a la operadora para que la derivasen a la oficina del aeropuerto Haneda. Ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo que ella seguía formando parte de aquel lugar._

― _Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle? _

― _Quisiera un boleto para Nueva York, por favor._

― _Por supuesto, ¿su numero de pasaporte? –Tras dar los datos correspondientes y citar el vuelo para la mañana del 25 –pues los vuelos estaban cargados hasta entonces– Mimi cortó la llamada._

Y allí se encontraba, vistiendo sólo la toalla que cubría su cuerpo húmedo, mientras las lágrimas yacían arañando su garganta, rogando por salir. Creía que cuando se volviera a reencontrar con sus amigos, todo sería como antes, que habría esa ansiedad desesperante alimentada por tantos años, pero muy en su interior, una vocecita le preguntaba si es que ellos sentirían la misma añoranza por ella como sentía Mimi. No quería darle fuerzas a aquel mal pensamiento, no quería ser devastada por la posibilidad de que ella no fuese deseada en ese lugar, así que prefirió hacer oídos sordos a cosas que no fuesen las que ella desea oír y allí estaba, llorando al darse cuenta que había sido una idiota por haber desechado tan rápidamente aquella posibilidad. Yamato tenía razón, estaban mejor sin ella allí.

Se sentó sobre su cama y finalmente, se recostó sobre el colchón, sintiendo la frialdad de la sábana contra su espalda desnuda. Cerró los ojos aunque no estaba cansada físicamente, la cabeza sentía palpitar. Respiró profundamente cuando un estruendo se oyó en el pasillo de su piso, pero no le dio importancia. Después de todo, tenía unos vecinos ruidosos que la noche pasada armaron un escándalo de película por un servicio al cuarto poco 'servicial' como ellos lo catalogaron.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando oyó como la perilla de su cuarto se giró bruscamente, como si quisieran entrar con tanta urgencia que si tiraban la puerta de paso, eso estaría bien.

― _¡Señor, le digo que no puede irrumpir así como si nada aquí!_

― _No moleste, necesito hablar con ella._ –Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer aquella voz.

― No puede ser… -Se irguió sobre sus pies y se amarró mejor la toalla al cuerpo para ir hasta la puerta, dudando en abrir o no la puerta. ¿De verdad quería verlo? Aunque su debate interior terminó cuando la mucama del piso amenazó con llamar a seguridad si el hombre no dejaba de insistir.

Enseguida, quitó el seguro a la puerta y la abrió, dejando a la vista las figuras de la mucama como la de Yamato, quien traía el cabello alborotado y la respiración desbocada. El hombre tenía el rostro sonrojado, quiza por salir a buscarla con aquella nevada o el haber echado a correr por todo el hotel en su búsqueda.

― Señorita, lamento importunarla, pero este hombre…

― Está bien, puede retirarse. Es conocido mío. –La mucama miró a Mimi por un momento y luego pasó su mirada a Matt, finalmente asintió y se retiró.

Yamato centró sus ojos en la toalla de Mimi para subirla enseguida al rostro de la mujer. Estuvieron un momento en silencio para cuando ella se cruzó de brazos.

― No está entre mis entretenimientos favoritos el andar tanto tiempo mojada, así que si te apresuras…

― Lo lamento. –Dijo él, ganándose una mirada sorpresiva por parte de la castaña. Él notó su confusión a lo que prosiguió. –Lamento haber dicho todo lo que dije. Estaba molesto y estresado, no quise hacerlo.

― Mientes, en verdad querías. Sé que no te agrado y dudo que alguna vez lo haya hecho. O que ellos no sientan lo mismo. –Estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero él detuvo su acto al interceptar su mano contra la madera de ésta. Ella no lo contradijo, así que él entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él.

― No es verdad, Mimi. –Repuso él. –Le agradas a todos, tendrás tu carácter y tu propio genio, pero los muchachos te quieren. Te han echado de menos.

Mimi bajó su atención a sus pies descalzos y se abrazó más fuerte.

― ¿Y a ti? –Matt se mostró confuso. Ella entonces lo miró a los ojos y por primera vez se enseñó tan indefensa. -¿Te agrado a ti?

Lo vio sonreír ligeramente, con frescura y autenticidad. Mimi sintió una descarga eléctrica por su espina dorsal al ver aquella sonrisa y entonces recordó que sólo traía una toalla encima, fue cuando el calor comenzó a teñir sus mejillas.

― ¿Si me agradas? Eres un maldito dolor de cabeza, pero se soporta. Hasta creo que eres el único dolor de cabeza que se ve bien tan sólo con esa toalla. –El sonrojo aumentó en ella, pero así también afloró una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. –Eres exasperante, caprichosa y mandona, con mal genio, usas demasiados condimentos y ¡Dios, no hablemos de tu gusto por la música! pero… Sabes lo que quieres y luchas por ello, sin importar cuanto te cueste. Das todo por tus amigos y eso es algo que no se aprecia todos los días.

― ¿A qué has venido? ¿A disculparte solamente? ―inquirió ella, volviendo a su semblante serio, ignorando las palabras del hombre. No quería doblegarse ante sus palabras, por más sinceras que pudiesen sonar.

― A eso… Y a pedirte que regreses. ―Avanzó hacia Mimi y ella no intentó huir. Yamato tenía una fuerza en su mirar que la desarmaba y la hacía sentir tan a su merced que ni ganas poseía de dejar de ver aquellos orbes azules. ―Además… ―Dijo susurrando. ―has metido a un pavo de 12kg en el horno de Tk. Tienes que terminar lo que has empezado.

Ella finalmente se removió de su sitio, caminando hasta sentarse al borde de la cama. Matt la seguía con la mirada, esperando por su decisión.

― Cuando me fui de aquí, ―inició Mimi, mirándose las manos. ―no me daba cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo… Solo hasta que llegué allá y caí en cuenta de que todos a quienes quería ya no estaban, que no habrían más tardes en donde estaríamos todos reunidos en el departamento de Tai, ni las cenas en mi casa… Aún me costaba creer que todos se habían despedido de mí con la idea de no vernos más por un periodo largo de tiempo… La idea de que me olviden era aterradora. ―Matt la escuchaba en silencio y lo vio caminar hasta ella, sentandose a su lado. Ella lo miró entonces. ―no sé si te imaginas lo mucho que significo para mí el ver a Tai, Sora, Hikari y Takeru en el aeropuerto… O ver con cuanto esmero prepararon aquella cena Koshiro y Joe con su esposa… ―Sus ojos se humedecieron sin quererlo, bajó la mirada entonces. ―Pero tenía la incertidumbre de que si en verdad ellos…

― Lo hicimos… ―La castaña lo miró con duda en su rostro. Yamato enserió su rostro al ver los ojos húmedos de Mimi. ―Todos te extrañamos. No era lo mismo sin ti, Mimi. Eras una de las chicas de quien todos teníamos el impulso de proteger… Fue un golpe duro saber que te marcharías…

Matt acalló su voz, sin que Mimi supiese la razón, como si estuviese por decir algo de lo cual pudiera arrepentirse. La mujer sólo podía reflejarse en sus orbes azules y sentía que todo lo demás sobraba alrededor de ambos. Fue cuando advirtió la mano del hombre acomodándole uno de sus mechones mojados tras su oreja.

― Espero que no hayas dicho todo esto solo porque no puedes terminar la cena tú solo.

Vio sonreír a Yamato y se le erizó la piel.

― Podría terminar esa cena con los ojos vendados… ―se paró entonces y le extendió su mano a Mimi. ―Sólo que no quiero llevarme todo el crédito.

Ella apreció la mano extendida que le dedicaba el rubio y finalmente, sonrió para tomarla.

― Pues no iba a dejar que te lo lleves.

…

― ¿Y crees que lo mejor fue dejarlos solos cocinando? Es decir… No hemos sabido nada de ambos desde ayer y ya estamos a una hora para que lleguen los demás para cenar. –Preguntó una preocupada Hikari a su novio cuando iban caminando en dirección a la casa de éste.

Takeru la vio frotarse las manos mientras se las soplaba a causa que la baja temperatura, comenzaba a congelárselas. El rubio se quitó su bufanda y tomó las manos de la castaña y se la entregó.

― No traje guantes conmigo, pero no puedo dejar que las dos se congelen. –Ella le sonrió con ternura y bajó sus ojos hasta su vientre.

― Aún no sabemos si será niña, Tk.

― Lo sé, lo siento. Aun no puedo digerirlo. ―Sonrió con amplitud. La abrazó por los hombros y siguieron avanzando hacia su casa, faltando una cuadra para llegar. Takeru y Hikari volvían de visitar a la madre del Takaishi y de los padres de Hikari, acercándoles la gran noticia de que serían abuelos. Esa misma noche del 24 querían dar la noticia a sus amigos.

─ Y volviendo a lo de mi hermano… Creo que le hago un favor.

― ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Kari mirándolo confusa. –Durante la cena que le hemos preparado a Mimi, tanto ella como Yamato no pararon de mirarse como perro y gato o de lanzarse comentarios sarcásticos. En verdad temo de que la cocina se haya convertido en su campo de batalla.

Takeru rió ante la imagen de una guerra de comida entre aquellos dos, recibiendo una mirada ceñuda por parte de su novia. Ella no bromeaba, en verdad temía que su cocina fuese víctima del odio entre Mimi y Matt.

― Mi hermano puede ser muchas veces un poco imprevisible… Pero aunque me cueste entenderlo muchas veces, puedo asegurarte que sus ojos son los únicos que no pueden mentir. –Su novia lo tomó del brazo mientras lo miraba con confusión. –Cuando vio a Mimi, él…

El oír música no muy lejos de ellos a un volumen considerable, les hizo callar pues llamó su atención que ésta proviniese de la casa de ambos. Se miraron con el mismo semblante de sorpresa para acelerar un poco más sus pasos. Ingresaron al interior y Michael Jackson los recibió con _"You rock my world"._ Avanzaron hasta la cocina, siendo el lugar del cuál provenía la música, encontrándose con la imagen de Mimi y Yamato enfrascados en culminar el aderezo del pastel de frambuesa.

― ¿De qué sirve que diga las cosas si al fin y al cabo, harás lo que te plazca? ― habló Yamato con un fingido hastío.

― Pues no sirve de nada. ―Mimi le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona que solo saco en el mayor una parecida. ―agradece que accedí a cambiar el aderezo del pavo por el teriyaki y mi "mal gusto musical", complaciéndote con Jackson.

― ¿Oh? ¿Debo de agradecertelo? ―Ella rió por lo bajo, por lo que Matt, aprovechando que ella no lo veía, metió un dedo en el cuenco de salsa teriyaki y se lo restregó a Mimi en rostro. –Te hice un favor.

― ¡Yamato Ishida, eres un maldito inmaduro! ―vociferó rabiosa al tener la mejilla sucia. ― ¡Revancha! ―Y así, ella arrojó al chico un poco de crema pastelera que se le fue directo al cabello.

― Miren a la chica madurez. ―Bromeó él, acercándose a ella con rapidez; Mimi trató de huir de él, pero Matt la rodeó con los brazos su pequeña cintura y untó mas salsa en en el trayecto entre la sien y la mejilla de Mimi.

― ¡Ey, deja de hacer eso! ―Gritó Mimi sin contener las risas que se entrometian.

― Oh, vamos, ¿quién no quiere salsa teriyaki en el cabello? ―Decía Yamato, haciendo un muy mal trabajo al tratar con el no reír.

Estaban tan inmersos en la pequeña batalla de aderezos que solo se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Takeru y Hikari, cuando el primero golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta ya abierta.

Mimi dejó de forcejear para dar paso a que su rostro se tornara rojo de vergüenza, no era para menos si en los semblantes de los menores iba dibujado una sonrisa divertida; a Yamato tambien tomó por sorpresa encontrar a su hermano y cuñada siendo expectadores del numerito que montaba él con ayuda de Mimi. Ambos se alejaron con rapidez para arreglarse la ropa y limpiarse el rastro de suciedad del rostro.

― T…Tk, no sabia que estarias de regreso. ―Hablo Yamato a lo que su hermano enarcó una ceja con diversión.

― Solo queríamos cerciorarnos de que todo estuviese bien. ―Habló el rubio sin ocultar la gracia de la situación. ―Y por lo que veo, no podrían estar mejor.

Hikari rió por lo bajo, aumentando el sonrojo en los mayores. Mimi tomó partido en la conversación, intentando cambiar de dirección la atención.

― P…Pues como verán, ya solo estabamos acabando con los últimos detalles del postre.

Hikari avanzó hasta donde estaba ubicado el pavo, admirando al animal que poco y nada se solía comer, principalmente para esas fechas.

― Wow, pavo. ―Miró a su novio, quien se apoximaba a ella. ―Sí que será una cena distinta.

― Así es, ―habló ahora Takeru. ―ya comenzábamos a cansarnos del kinki. Mimi no te vino nada mal, ¿eh, Hermano? ―Comentó divertido Tk, ganándose una mirada iracunda por parte del aludido. ―Pero, ¿no es un poco seco? Al pavo me refiero.

Mimi avanzó hasta ellos.

― Yamato había dicho lo mismo, asi que me sugirió que preparara al pavo en salsa teriyaki. ―Conforme iba hablando Mimi, la atención de los presentes iba directa y expresamente sobre ella.

― Con esta salsa ―hablo Yamato entonces, llamando la atencion de los demás. ―evitamos ese problema ya que lo fuimos marinando durante toda una noche en salsa teriyaki.

― Y fuimos bañando el exterior de la pechuga del pavo con él durante el tiempo de asado. ―completó la frase del Ishida, de quien recibió una sonrisa de costado. ―casi lo olvidas, novato.

Takeru y Hikari notaron la forma en que la pareja de cocineros se miraban. Compartieron una sonrisa complice entonces. Al parecer, la rivalidad entre ambos solo fue el inicio de algo que se leía con facilidad en los ojos de la Tachikawa como en los del Ishida.

Hikari sugirió a Mimi que fuese al hotel en donde se hospedaba, para comenzar a prepararse, ya que tanto Kari como Takeru podrían encargarse. La castaña aceptó por fin y se marchó, tras tomar sus cosas.

Takeru reprimió una sonrisa al ver como los orbes azules de su hermano siguieron a la figura de la Tachikawa hasta que se perdió de vista. Hikari la acompañó hasta la puerta y volvió hasta ellos.

― Vaya, realmente me sorprendió saber que Mimi vendría. ―Dijo Kari abrazándose a Tk.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―pregunto Yamato.

― Es que con su compromiso, supuse que no podría venir o que lo haría con Michael.

Tk miró a su novia con sorpresa y enseguida viró sus ojos a su hermano, pues de la reacción de éste es de la cual temía. El mayor estudió las palabras de su cuñada en silencio y de la misma manera, se alejó de ellos para comenzar a limpiar.

…

En cuanto todos los invitados hicieron acto de presencia en la morada de Joe, la alegría inundó el lugar. Los colores, rojo, verde y dorado, -por cortesía de los dueños de casa- tan vivos y propios de la fecha, solo acrecentaba la emoción en los presentes. Koshiro fue el encargado de la música esa noche, una agradable y actual selección de villancicos que ambientaba la casa.

― ¡Hora de cenar! ―vociferó Mimi trayendo las bandejas de ensaladas en sus dos manos, siendo seguida por Yamato quien cargaba el pavo. Un coro de aplausos los secundaba pues la sorpresa de ver al semejante animal y con una pinta estupenda, sólo podía ganarse el asombro de todo el mundo.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, recibiendo el festín de alimentos que iban ubicándose frente a ellos. El brindis se inició y entonces todos comenzaron a comer. Los niños admiraban la grandiosidad del pavo, pues era la primera vez que lo probarían, así que Mimi le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción a Yamato, pues su pavo tuvo mejor aceptación de la pronosticada por el rubio.

Cuando la cena finalizó, faltaba una hora para que recibieran al 25, siendo el momento perfecto para la entrega de los obsequios, que obviamente encabezaron los niños, tan emocionados en dar y recibir los suyos. Todos fueron haciendo entrega de sus regalos cuando Takeru y Hikari, con una mirada en común, se pararon en su lugar, tomando la palabra.

― Bien… ―Inició Takeru con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues tenía encima la atención del público. Sintió la mano de Kari tomar la suya, bajó la vista hasta el agarre de su novia y con una floreciente sonrisa, continuó. ―Cuando la noticia de que Mimi regresaría a Odaiba para celebrar Navidad con nosotros, fue una muy grata y emocionante… Y pues, estamos aquí compartiendo como lo hacíamos de jóvenes… ―Conforme iba hablando Takeru, todos iban asintiendo a sus palabras, mirándose entre todos y sonriendo con emoción. Tk, miró a Hikari, así que ella prosiguió.

― Estos días fueron de incertidumbre tanto para mí como para Takeru, ―añadió la Yagami. ―pero ahora hemos confirmado nuestras sospechas y queriamos aprovechar esta celebración para dar una noticia más… ―Todos los invitados los miraron expectantes, deseosos por saber a que se referian, asi que Kari trago aire, apretó el agarre con el Takaishi y soltó con una sonrisa tímida: ―Estoy embarazada.

La primera reacción de todos fue mirar a Taichi, incluso su pequeña hija miraba a su padre con curiosidad latente pues hasta Yue era conocedora del instinto sobreprotrctor qur tenia Tai para con su hermana. El moreno tragó profundo asi que fue Mimi quien rompió el hielo, parándose y yendo a abrazar a la pareja. Fue cuando el coro de algarabía brotó, así como las felicitaciones y abrazos.

Taichi se acercó a su hermana menor y tocó con cierto temor el vientre de su hermana. Los ojos del moreno se humedecieron ante la idea de que una pequeña Yue vuelva a nacer en la familia, pues no recordaba haber sentido una alegría tan grande como la que sintió cuando tuvo a la pequeña castaña entre sus brazos por primera vez.

― ¿Estás feliz? –Preguntó Kari con miedo a que su hermano pudiese reaccionar mal ante la noticia. En cambio, el moreno le sonrió ampliamente y la tomó en brazos para levantarla. ― ¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué haces?!

― ¡¿Qué si estoy feliz?! ¡Mi pequeña hermana será mamá! –Hikari se abrazó a su hermano y lloró entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro. El mayor la sostuvo con fuerza y se abrazó a ella para bajarla y estirar a un emocionado Takeru. –No hace falta recordarte que si les llega a pasar algo, te la verás conmigo, ¿no? –El rubio tragó pesado. –Es una broma, hombre.

― Ey, Taichi, déjalos. También quiero felicitarlos. –Dijo Matt con un fingido enojo.

Yamato abrazó tanto a su hermano como a su cuñada, deseándoles lo mejor. Al separarse, los siguientes en acercarse a felicitar a la feliz pareja fueron tanto Joe como Akane.

Mimi observaba absorta aquella escena, conmovida por los acontecimientos. Lucían como una gran familia, se dijo a sí misma; de hecho lo eran. Recuerdos de su infancia galoparon en su mente y se contraponían con la escena que tenía frente a ella. ¿Quién diría que pasado tanto tiempo, se encontraría contemplando una escena como aquella? Pensó; en donde, tras tantos años, viera a sus amigos con una vida hecha, tan perfecta y habiendo alcanzado lo que más añoraban, mientras que ella…

Su sonrisa fue quebrándose de a poco, pues sintió como su garganta comenzó a arder y los ojos se le humedecieron. Tenía que salir a tomar un poco de aire, no quería arruinar tal escena con sus patéticas lágrimas. Caminó en silencio hasta retirarse de la sala, sin llamar la atención de nadie. En cuanto estuvo en el pasillo observó las puertas que daban a un pequeño balcón con vista a la ciudad y no lo pensó más, se aventuró a salir a través de ella y dejar que la brisa nocturna la calmara.

Al abrir la puerta vidriera, la fría brisa la golpeó levemente y exhaló un suspiro. La cerró detrás de sí y se recostó por el barandal que la protegía. Frente a Mimi se alzaba Odaiba, su ciudad natal, la misma o quizá más brillante, despierta y llena de vida, de la que recordaba. Todo parecía absorto en sus propios asuntos, cada persona esperando porque las 12 se leyera en los relojes. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento la adormeciera.

Entonces llegó a su mente la imagen del boleto de avión que le habían acercado. Metió su mano en el bolsón y lo sacó. Extendido entre sus manos, lo miraba con cautela. Tenía que estar feliz, porque con aquel boleto ella volvería a Nueva York, volvería a su vida allá y podría continuar con ella, buscar aquel 'final' que ahora experimentaban sus amigos, aquel final que le decía cuan bella era su vida y que lo tenía todo. Ella lo tenía todo, pero era inevitable sentirse como si no tuviese nada.

― ¿Que estás haciendo, Meems? –se preguntó a sí misma.

― Te pregunto lo mismo... ―Mimi se volteó a ver a Yamato detrás de ella, pues oírlo la tomó por sorpresa. El rubio llevaba una mirada seria, sus ojos la estudiaban en silencio hasta que dieron con el voleto que traía en sus manos. Mimi supo lo que Matt estaba viendo y como acto reflejo, escondió el boleto tras su espalda, como una niña esconde el juguete que acabó de romper.

Sintió los orbes azules de Matt encima de ella, aquellos ojos que podrían desnudarla con tanta facilidad que ni ella se lo impediría. Se dio cuenta que era débil ante aquellos hermosos ojos y que pasara lo que pasara, estaría en jaque si levantaba la mirada, pero aún sabiendo eso, lo miró.

―Te irás de nuevo. ―Sus palabras sonaron más como una afirmación a una pregunta, viendo la decepción en su rostro, Mimi sólo pudo morderse el labio inferior.

― Matt, yo… ―intentó hablar pero la mirada del hombre le impedía. Bajó la vista a sus pies. Se sentía mucho más expuesta que la ocasión en que, frente a él, vestía tan sólo una toalla. Apretó los puños. ―Tengo una vida hecha en Nueva York. Debo regresar.

El Ishida asintió y enfocó sus ojos hacia la ciudad que tenía frente a él. Avanzó hasta recostarse contra el barandal y contemplar el horizonte, mientras ella lo contemplaba a él.

― ¿Conoces ese presentimiento que siente uno ante algo que sabe que no podrá hacerlo? –Había dicho Matt sin apartar la vista del frente. ―Terminas sin intentarlo por miedo a fracasar. –Mimi avanzó un paso sin darse cuenta. Las palabras de Yamato resonaban en su cabeza pero ella no sabía a donde quería llegar. –Es el mismo presentimiento que experimento estando contigo.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron con sorpresa, sin entender por qué decía aquello. ¿Cómo que sentía eso con ella?

― ¿Matt…?

― El día que llegaste, ―continuó él. –pude haber ido a buscarte junto a los demás o pude haber llegado a la hora de cenar, pero sólo me quedé sentado en mi oficina fumando, observando el atardecer desde mi ventana. –Mimi se acercó a él y trató de mirarlo al rostro, quería saber que lo que estaba oyendo no fuesen puras palabrerías. De pronto, sintió ira en contra del hombre.

― ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Él se enderezó y volteó a verla. Mimi tenía el ceño fruncido, mirándolo retadoramente.

― Porque quería ahorrarme este momento. –Mimi iba a seguir preguntándole cosas, pero entonces, Matt dijo. –El momento en que tomas todo y te marchas sin más. Ese maldito momento como hace trece años.

Un paso en reversa fue el que dio Mimi ante las palabras de Yamato. No era una broma, podía leerse la sinceridad, la cruda verdad en el rostro del Ishida. Mimi sintió como si el corazón se le parara y de repente comenzara a latir con tanta fuerza que acabaría por salirse de su pecho.

― Matt… Yamato, ¿por qué…? –Los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a humedecerse. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró. ― ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –Retiró sus manos del rostro y lo enfrentó entonces. ― ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada nunca?

Lo vio sonreír con cinismo y aquello le dolió más que cualquiera de las palabras hirientes que alguna vez pudo oírle decir.

― Dime, ¿si te hubiese dicho algo, te hubieses quedado? –Matt tenía razón. Ella no sabría comprender sus palabras, de habérselas dicho. Era una adolescente con ansias locas por ver el mundo, de explayarse. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta la cercanía que guardaba Yamato de ella, sólo cayó en ese hecho al oír su voz tan cerca. –Pero descuida, ellos –dijo mirando a través de la transparencia de la puerta la imagen de Taichi, Sora y Yue. –me hicieron comprender que todos buscamos llegar hasta ese punto de la vida en que sientes que has alcanzado la plenitud. Cada uno a su manera. Sería un idiota egoísta si pretendiese prohibírtelo.

Mimi también miró la imagen de sus amigos con la pequeña Yue jugando con el cabello, de por sí revoltoso, de su padre. Al nudo en su garganta se le sumó el de su estómago. Entonces la mujer sintió cómo una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla. Inmediatamente se la secó, no quería que Yamato la viera. Para su suerte, él seguía mirando la escena de sus amigos.

― A pesar de haberte dicho todo esto –volvió a hablar Yamato. –déjame ser un idiota egoísta por un momento. –Cuando Mimi lo miró de nuevo, sólo pudo sentir los labios de Yamato sobre los suyos, reclamándolos con recelo pero sintiendo la dulzura que Matt podría expresar en fugaces momentos.

Mimi abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero tan sólo bastó un segundo para ir cerrándolos, cediendo ante él. Quería sentirlo aún más, anhelaba profundizar el beso y expresarle lo que aquello significaba para ella, pero Matt deshizo lo deshizo rápidamente.

― Lo siento, pero no podía seguir sintiendo aquello que te mencioné, sabiendo que te irás de nuevo. –Sonrió y se alejó de ella.

Los bombardeos dieron inicio al igual que los alaridos provenientes del interior del departamento con un "Feliz Navidad" plasmado en las voces. Las doce habían llegado, el 25 finalmente se asomó y la alegría de la Navidad se irguió con fulgor.

Pero ver como Matt comenzó a avanzar de regreso a la puerta para ingresar al interior de la casa, caló con fuerza en ella, con una fiereza mucho más atronadora que el detonante sonido de la festividad celebrada. Aquel beso hizo que el escozor del frío desapareciese y se sintiese tan plena. Entonces, a su mente vino la imagen de sus amigos celebrando la vida plena que tenían y por un momento se sintió de la misma manera, como si lo tuviese todo, pero conforme Yamato se fue alejando, aquella sensación se iba diluyendo con él.

Para el momento en que el hombre tomó el pomo de la puerta, Mimi dejó todo lo que sabía a un lado y se aventuró a hablar.

― ¡Lo conozco…! ―Fue lo primero que dijo con tanta fuerza que creyó gritar. Matt se detuvo, volviéndose a ella. Al tener la atención del hombre, temió en continuar, pero avanzó un paso movida por la sensación tan cálida que hace un momento experimentó. –Conozco aquella sensación que habías dicho… Y… Y de hecho, la siento continuamente.

El rubio se giró completamente a verla, intentando entender las palabras de la mujer. Viendo que Yamato no sabía a dónde quería llegar ella, dejó exhalar un suspiro y se armó de valor para continuar hablando.

― Mi compromiso con Michael acabó hace dos Navidades… Lo único que me quedaba era mi trabajo, lo único que me hacía olvidar que no había conseguido todo lo que anhelaba tener cuando llegase a los treinta años. –Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, ella ya no quería reprimirlas más ni reprimirse a sí misma. Comenzó a sollozar y cruzó sus brazos, abrazándose. ― ¿Por qué no regresé aquí hace dos años? Pues por el mismo presentimiento que mencionaste. –Matt se encogió de hombros, comprendiéndola. –La idea de que me hayan olvidado era devastadora… Ya perdí lo que fui construyendo durante estos años, no podía perder el recuerdo que tenía de cuando éramos niños. Así que sí… Sé de qué hablas.

Matt no dijo nada más; sólo se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella hundió su rostro en el pecho de este y dejó salir todo lo que ese tiempo tenía resguardado. Yamato la sostuvo y estuvo allí, con su silencio y sus brazos resguardándola de todo.

Cuando fue cesando su llanto, permanecieron de esa manera hasta que Mimi volvió a hablar.

― ¿Sabes…? Hay un muérdago encima nuestro.

Matt levantó la mirada buscando la ramita tradicional, pero sin hallar nada, volvió a bajar su vista hasta Mimi.

― No hay… ―Pero su frase quedó colgada en el aire, pues sus labios fueron ahora capturados por la castaña. Al sentir los finos labios de Mimi, él no dudó en corresponder enseguida, ésta vez, ambos deseosos por sentirse plenamente.

Claro que no estaban solos.

― ¿Se dan cuenta que no hay ningún muérdago encima suyo, no? –La voz de Taichi los hizo separarse de inmediato, ambos sonrojados al verse como la atracción de la noche, ya que sus amigos estaban pendientes de aquel beso que estaba llevándose a cabo.

...

Observó el aeropuerto Haneda, el cual, hace unos días, la había recibido. Ese día se encontraba despidiéndola. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba triste, pues lo estaba, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía satisfecha. Sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que estaba sobreponiéndose a aquel presentimiento que Yamato le mencionó la noche anterior.

― Es una verdadera lástima que no te quedes para año nuevo, Mimi. –Taichi la abrazó por el hombro con cariño. –Nos divertimos bastante contigo aquí.

― Es cierto, ojalá puedas volver pronto. –Fue Sora quien habló ahora cargando a una dormida Yue. ―Sabes que tienes a tu segunda familia aquí.

Mimi asintió y miró a sus amigos. Todos salvo Yamato estaban allí despidiéndola. El hombre tenía unos asuntos que atender en la oficina, pero le aseguró que si lograba acabarlos a tiempo, iría a despedirla al aeropuerto. Sonrió con tristeza, sabía que vendría. Fue duro para él hacerlo hace trece años, no podía pedirle lo mismo y menos al saber lo que él sentía por ella.

¿Hago lo correcto? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza. Enseguida se deshizo de esos pensamientos, no podía seguir dándose el lujo de dudar. Hacía lo correcto, estaba segura. Tenía que atreverse a darse una oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad a rehacer su vida desde donde la dejó.

― ¿No piensas despedirte? –oyó a sus espaldas.

Ella no podía creer que estaba escuchando su voz. Vio a sus amigos asombrarse tanto como ella al ver a Matt llegando junto a ellos. Mimi seguía dándole la espalda y en verdad no creía tener el suficiente valor para voltearse a verlo.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos y sintieron que estaban sobrando ya en ese lugar. Con una excusa un tanto barata, se alejaron de aquel lugar para dejarlos solos. Estuvieron en silencio y Mimi seguía sin mirarlo.

― Te deseo lo mejor, Mimi. –Dijo finalmente Matt.

― Creí que no vendrías. –Dijo ella entonces. –Para serte sincera, esperaba que no lo hicieras.

Matt sonrió.

― Tampoco deseaba hacerlo, pero tenía que dejar de lado aquella cobardía mía. Al menos una vez en la vida, tenía que hacer bien las cosas.

Mimi se giró a verlo entonces, deseaba besarlo y abrazarlo hasta que la vida se le fuera en ello, pero no se movió de su sitio. Si lo hacía, eso significaría dudar en su decisión y ella estaba segura de lo que hacía, como también él estaba seguro que ella se iría. Sin embargo, Mimi abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero el aviso de que debía abordar para tomar su vuelo, la interrumpió.

Él se encogió de hombros, se acercó hasta ella y besó su frente.

― A veces el adiós es una segunda oportunidad.[3] –Susurró entonces.

Mimi asintió en silencio. Quizá tenga razón, quizá era una oportunidad que debía tomar.

Los demás muchachos se acercaron a ella para despedirse, cada uno abrazándola y besándola en la mejilla, deseándole todo lo mejor del mundo. Un segundo llamado se hizo para solicitar a los pasajeros que aborden la plataforma correspondiente a su vuelo. Ella les dio un último vistazo a sus amigos y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le habían dicho.

Conforme iba avanzando, la imagen del retrato que siempre llevaba con ella vino a su mente. Volvía a dejar atrás aquel recuerdo, aquellas risas, aquella historia al lado de ellos… Al lado de él. _«A veces el adiós es una segunda oportunidad» _Ella quería darse una oportunidad, ¿pero tenía que despedirse de todo lo que tenía en Odaiba?

Detuvo sus pasos entonces al darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Ella siempre lo tuvo todo, siempre había tenido todo lo que quiso pero no se había dado cuenta. Lo que tenía en Estados Unidos sólo era una milésima parte de lo que ella tenía estando en Japón… No, no podía renunciar a ello.

― Señorita… ―Dio un ligero respingo al oír la voz de la guarda. –Su boleto, Señorita.

Le costó un segundo darse cuenta de que estaba a pasos de ingresar al avión que la regresaría a América, a la vida que llevó durante trece años.

.

― Demonios… No puedo creer que se haya ido. –Se lamentaba Taichi siendo ahora él, quien cargaba a Yue. –Ya estaba sintiéndose como antes, los ocho chicos de antes.

― Sólo no digas palabrotas cuando cargas a Yue. –Reclamó Sora. –Pero tienes razón, después de tanto tiempo, era como si volviésemos al tiempo. –Se volteó para ver al resto del grupo, todos con el mismo semblante que habían puesto cuando Mimi se marchó la primera vez. –Oigan, ahora debemos pensar en el bebé que viene en camino.

Ante tal mención, los rostros fueron iluminándose. Sora tenía razón, había que enfocarse en cosas positivas como lo era aquella gran noticia. Iban caminando hacia la salida, cuando el teléfono de Matt comenzó a sonar. El hombre sacó de su bolsillo el aparato y miró extrañado el nombre en pantalla.

― ¿Mimi? –Habló una vez que contestó. Ante la mención de la chica, todos detuvieron sus pasos para verlo. ― ¿Sucedió algo?

― _De hecho, sí… ―_Su voz se oía agitada tras la línea cosa que preocupó al Ishida. –_Ahora comprendí qué quisiste decir con lo de la segunda oportunidad… Y estás equivocado… _

― ¿D…De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás bien? –No oía nada más que la respiración agitada de la mujer tras la línea, desesperándolo. ― ¡Ey, ¿qué ocurre?!

Todos comenzaron a ponerse tensos por la reacción del hombre, creyendo lo peor. Trataron de que Yamato les explicara lo que estaba sucediendo, pero él sólo les pedía que guardaran silencio, que necesitaba oírla mejor.

― Mimi, ¿estás en el avión?

― _Creí que debía decirle adiós a todo esto, a Odaiba, a ustedes… Pero mi verdadera oportunidad está aquí... Con ustedes… ―_El corazón comenzó a acelerarle a Matt, pero no comprendía qué estaba queriéndole decir Mimi, o mejor dicho, no quería comprenderlo. Ya no queria ilusionarse. –Así que decidí decirle adiós a Nueva York. –La voz de Mimi sonaba fuerte, clara y cercana así que lo primero que hizo Matt fue levantar el rostro y buscarla.

Mimi estaba con la respiración agitada y el cabello desordenado debido a la carrera que hizo desde la plataforma de abordaje hasta el primer piso del gran aeropuerto. Matt retiró el teléfono de su oído con lentitud, aún sin creer que aquella fuese Mimi. La voz de la mujer llamó la atención de todos, todos giraron a verla pero ella sólo tenía ojos para él.

Ella comenzó a bajar por la escalera mecánica principal y Yamato se olvidó de respirar por un momento.

― Regresaste... ―Susurró él. Sintió entonces un fuerte empujón por la espalda, por cortesía de sus amigos, oyendo un "¿qué estás esperando?". No necesitó otro impulso más, porque ya había esperado lo suficiente.

Él corrió hasta Mimi y antes de que ella llegara al suelo, se lanzó a abrazarlo. Él la atrapó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que por un momento tuvo miedo de lastimarla, aunque ella no mostró objeción alguna. Los labios de Matt buscaron los de ella y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, como aquel que deseaban desde que volvieron a encontrarse.

― Tendrías que cambiar esta costumbre tuya de inventar muerdagos solo para besarme ―Susurró Matt contra sus labios, sintiendo como los de la mujer se arquearon en una sonrisa.

― Juro que vi uno encima de nosotros. ―Respondió ella volviéndolo a besar.

…

**Aclaraciónes**

**[1]Kentucky Fried Chicken:** los Kentucky Fried Chicken del país nipón se atestan de gente, formándose largas colas a sus puertas, ya que es tradicional celebrar la cena de navidad en estos establecimientos.

**[2]Hotel Nikko Tokyo: **El Hotel Nikko Tokyo se encuentra a solo 8 km del aeropuerto Haneda y a 58 km del aeropuerto Narita. Las zonas comerciales de Ginza, Akihabara y Shibuya están a 30 minutos en tren.

**Notas Finales:**

**Como comentario final, el pavo no se consume en Japón y podría deberse a que no es comercializado con concurrencia pues al parecer su sabor no es popular para empezar a importarlo en gran cantidad. Y otra razón por la cual no se prepara pavo en navidad, es porque muchos japoneses no tienen hornos o no son lo suficientemente grandes para albergar a un pavo completo.**

**El por qué quise poner pavo para cena es porque es una de las carnes con más preparación y quería que nuestros protagonistas tuviesen… con qué entretenerse xD**

**Espero que te haya gustado esta historia, Dame, me tomó un poco de tiempo porque estuve con algunas actividades de por medio pero al menos la publiqué antes que termine el año xD Enserio lamento la tardanza D:**

**Sin nada más que acotar, me despido deseándoles a todos un muy buen y próspero año nuevo :DDD**

**Byeee!~**


End file.
